Buffy and Angel: The cursed child
by Buffy-Angel-Charmed-life
Summary: This has nothing to do with Angel and Darla or Buffy and Spike, this is a new fate for Buffy and Angel. Buffy and Angel


(P.s. I hate Spike and Buffy Love Buffy and Angel.)

It was around midnight, Buffy and Angel had just got back from patrolling and the "First" was planning his attack tomorrow. Buffy and Angel have been talking for months before but didn't have our romantic encounters like our past romance. I knew the world would end tomorrow and all I wanted was Angels body pressed against mine.

"Angel I want you," Buffy gasps with a strong yearning for only him.

"But we can't." Angel explains

"The world or me might die tomorrow and if you become evil I'll take you down with me."

"Buffy I_." Angel gasped

Angel wraps his arms around her waist and starts kissing her dangerously. Soon Buffy starts to unbutton his deep red shirt and felt his bare chest up against her hands and remembered why she loved this. She didn't way this moment to end, but it would. She felt Angels gentle hands bring her shirt up and take it right off her. The lovers began to take off each others pants. They felt each others warm bodies press against each other and in minutes they are fully naked. Buffy and Angel had decided that they would wait till Angel turned evil and kill him.

Hours later Buffy and Angel lay in bed waiting for Angel to turn lay there but Angel still has a soul but they wonder if there's a difference in time, if you've done it before will it give you pure happiness again? But then Angel has an idea.

"What if when Willow cursed me again she had different intentions than the gypsies. When she cursed me it wasn't for revenge it was for a different reason." Angel explains questionably.

"Could that have really happened Angel?" Buffy asks.

"I mean could it really? I don't know but I had fun and was very happy." Angel states with a grin.

Buffy fell asleep in Angels arms with both their head filled with thoughts of love and happiness. They lay cuddled in the comforter with only their hearts guiding them. While in

the next room Willow and Kennedy are showing their love to each other and in the kitchen Xander and Anya realize they still love each other and each other bodies.

The three couples fall asleep in each other's arms and wake that way too. Today was the day they die fighting evil, but today was also the day the evil they were fighting died too. They walk through the house remembering the good times they all had in that house. The window seal where Buffy and Angel had there first kiss together, the place where Buffy found Angel trying to save her mother, and the whole in the wall in the master bedroom caused by Buffys mother. The slayers and Buffys friends head toward the school.

"Angel, you can't come. I need you for backup if this thing gets out of Sunnydale," Buffy explains with sadness.

"I understand but if you do make it out you will find me. I'll meet you in the one place you know I'll be," Angel states with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

As Buffy leaves she kisses him and brings her cross necklace to her neck.

The slayer's head down to the basement to open the vault to hell. They head down while up in the principal's office Willow is casting a spell with Kennedy that lets Buffy share all her power with the potential slayer's and still keep her own. Spike, being his evil self wants to go out with the town. He puts on the amulet that Angel gave Buffy and forces Buffy to leave. Buffy gets out late and is running on the tops of the buildings chasing after the bus that has her friends in it. She jumps to the top of the bus while the town is falling down inches behind her. Soon Robin stops the bus and everyone begins to get out. They think it's over until…... the town begins to rise again, the houses rebuild, but the old school is back?

Buffy headed toward L.A to find Angel and tell him about the town rising again. She found Angel in his apartment and then Buffy saw Cordelia sitting on the chair by the corner. Angel sitting on the bed with a smile as he looked toward Buffy.

"Oh, wow you survived another apocalypse." Cordelia sarcastically states.

"What did you join Angels little gang to flirt with him or just to show your that your Cordelia Chase dumb-ass." Buffy states with annoyance in her voice.

"Calm down both of you, it's like your both in high school again," Angel yells.

Buffy looks at Angel with a grin and says "Fun times."

Buffy and Angel head into a different room where Angel leans down to kiss Buffy and she returns it.

"I have something to tell you," Buffy says looking down with worry.

"What is it," Angel says bringing Buffy close.

"The town is risen and the old high school is back."

"What do you mean? That's impossible, right?"

"I don't know and I need to get back to Sunnydale, to see what's going on and I don't want to go back alone."

"I understand Buffy and I want to come with you, but I can't I have to protect everyone here."

"I understand that but I need you in Sunnydale, I want you in Sunny_."

"Buffy I can't come now but I will. I know you need me more than you know."

"So you will come."

"Yes, if you wait a couple of weeks I'll be there and I'll be with you."

Buffy and Angel come into the main area and Cordelia is gone. Angel and Buffy go up the elevator and find Cordelia talking to Angle's little group. They walk up slowly behind them without anyone noticing them.

" Talking about us?" Buffy asked smiling

"Wow, you must be Buffy." One of Angels friends state.

"Yeah I am and you would be?" Buffy says with confidence.

"I'm Lorne." the demon explained friendly.

"Well, as you said I'm Buffy the vampire slayer."

"Ohh I've heard of you. So you went to highschool with Cordelia, here." Lorne says laughing "What was she like in highschool?"

"She was a_." Buffy was cut off by Angel.

"Bitch" Angel said staring at Buffy "and some what a whore."

Cordelia's eyes widen and surprisingly says "Hey! I was not."

"You tried to flirt with me any chance you got, and pretty much any other guy." Angel says giving Cordelia a glare.

"And you were a….. bitch obviously."

That's when the conversation ended and Angel started a new topic about Sunnydale. He explains everything to his group and arguing begins among the group.

"He can't go"

"But he has to it's for love."

"It's also for work."

"He won't forget us and he'll come back."

While his friends are arguing Buffy and Angel leave the room laughing. They head into Angels office and talk about the circumstances of their situation….. Angel decides that if he goes back to Sunnydale he wouldn't leave again. Angel and Buffy head back into the "squad room" and Angel shuts the group up.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." Angel yells over them all.

"What." the group say simultaneously.

"I'm moving back to Sunnydale." Angel says without confidence.

"What!" they say simultaneously again.

"What are going to do without you Cordelia screams.

"You could always back to our very…. creepy town. Sweet, old Sunnydale." Buffy jokingly states.

"HELL NO! I'm not going back to that hell….. literally." Cordelia yells.

Soon the group leaves it to just Cordelia yelling to herself. Angel and Buffy head downstairs to go to bed while the group to their own apartments while Cordelia is yelling upstairs. Later that night the couple layed down in the bed while Cordelia is fratting over moving in her own apartment. Buffy lays there in Angels arms warm and asleep while Angel is wide awake with his own worried thoughts circling in his mind. Once Angel falls asleep he has a vision of the future.

Angel sees Buffy pregnant with another version of Angel laying next to her. Then there was a flash and Angel saw Buffy in the hospital with two babies laying in her arms, but then Angel walks in with Willow and Zander? Angel woke up with Buffy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, Angel."

"How'd you know know I was awake."

"I'm the slayer."

"Omelets."

Angel gets up with only his pants on and walks up behind her and throws flour on her nose.

"Not fair" Buffy whispers in Angels ear while dipping her hand in flour and slapping it on his face. Buffy with Angel behind her start flip the egg and and then Angel grabs a plate.

"So is this one mine or yours?"

"Mine."

"So when are you making mine."

"Yours is next. Get the ingredients out of the fridge."

"Sure."

Buffy and Angel eat and then head upstairs, they see Cordelia up there already with wet hair. Angel makes a cup of coffee and opens up a file. Cordelia is just sitting there watching the news and Buffy goes up to the little library and calls Willow.

"Hey Will, how's things in Sunnydale."

"Good, Kennedy and Faith have been handling the slaying. What's it like up there, is the romance back with Angel."

"Yes, and he's decided to move back to Sunnydale, but Cordelia's as annoying as ever."

"Hey B."

"I'm guessing that was Faith."

"Yep."

"Well I got to go, I have to pack."

"Bye, I think I hear something."

As Buffy walked back to the main area, everyone had gotten there and now she wished she was here to fight demons and be crashing through windows. Then the front doors swing open and a red-skinned demon stood there. Buffy jumped to the top of the bookshelf and kicked the the demon, but he reflected it and sent Buffy sprawling through a window. By than Angel had ran out of his office and saw the demon and the whole in the window with Buffy being the only person not in the room. Angel grabs the crossbow from the small desk in the corner and shot toward the demon. The demon had seemed to know exactly where it would hit and broke it in two, the demon seemed to want more in a fight and left. Everyone had begun to calm down from the fight when the saw blood coming from Buffy, everyone had rushed over to her except Angel who couldn't since it was daytime. Cordelia ran from Buffy to the bathroom and brought back every single gauze pad and bandage back while everyone else carried Buffy back inside.

"Bring her into my office and lay her on the table." Angel said worryingly

The group laid Buffy on the table and tried to stop the bleeding, they couldn't so Coredelia rushed Buffy to the hospital and she gets put into surgery.

Hours later after researching demons and the sun setting, Angel went to the hospital to visit Buffy, he found out that she had a broken arm and fractured pelvis. He started towards Buffy's room when a doctor came and told Angel to leave.

"I'm family and I need to see her."

"Sorry sir, I have to ask you to leave."

"NO, I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!"

"And you will sir, just wait until the morning.

"Fine."

One the doctor had left Angel had snuck into Buffy's room and saw how Buffy was doing and calls Willow.

"Willow, I you need to come to L.A." Angel says chokely beginning to cry.

"What is it Angel, what's wrong?"

"Buffy got thrown through a window and landed on glass. She has a broken arm and a fractured pelvis, and she's lost a lot of blood."

"Angel, what the hell happened!"

"I can't explain now I just need you to come to L.A."

All of a sudden a nurse comes in and Angel surprisingly could hide before she saw him. The nurse leaves and Angel stands up when Buffy begins to wake up. She was out of it a little but she recouped quickly.

"Hey Buffy, are you all right."

"I guess, but do you have an aspirin."

"No, but you'll be better soon."

"What happened? The last thing I remember is a red, ugly demon threw me through a window."

"Yeah, you have a broken arm and a fractured pelvis. But at least you didn't die this time."

"True, I hope I don't die any more times."

"Well get some rest I'll be back tomorrow but it's already past visiting hours."

"Bye honey, I love you."

"Love you, too."

Angel leaves right as the doctor turns the corner, luckily the doctor didn't see him. Angel heads home and lays down but can't fall asleep, all he thinks about is Buffy being in the hospital. He headed up to the main area and in a couple minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Willow."

"Come on in."

"So, what's wrong with Buffy?"

"She got thrown out a window and started bleeding badly. She has a broken arm and a fractured pelvis, but she'll live."

"Why did you call me up here then?"

"I need you to help me once Buffy gets out of the hospital."

"Why?"

"I had a vision last night about Buffy and she was pregnant."

"WHAT! THIS IS UH UH UH."

"I know, I know I'm freaking out right now."

"Does she know?"

"No, if I was to tell her how would I? Oh, by the way Buffy a couple nights ago I had a vision and I found out that you were pregnant."

"I understand but how do you want me to bring it up?"  
"I don't know, do the friend thing and get to understand what you're saying."

"Fine, but I'll wait till the right moment to mention it."

"Hey Angel." Buffy says as she's walking into the room.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" Angel says as he shuts a book.

"Yeah, Buffy?" Willow questions

"I'm out of the hospital, but Will what are you doing here?" Buffy asks.

After many moments of just talking they all understood each other, other than the secret Buffy and Angel know. They group make Willow a makeshift bed out of some extra blankets and a couple pillows from the couch. By now it's about 1 a.m, Willow and Angel are tired so Willow goes to bed on the raft while Angel carries Buffy down the elevator and lays her in bed. They both fall asleep but Angel was reluctant, again that night Angel had the vision, but that morning Angel woke up before Buffy and he rode up to wake Willow up and get the office ready for Buffy. Angel had prepared a way for her to get up and around easily.

" Hey Willow, what are you thinking about our situation with Buffy?"

"I'm thinking if she gets morning sickness I can bring it up then."

"Okay sounds good for now."

"I'm gonna make coffee, you want any?"

"No, but do you have a cup and water? I'm going to make tea."

"Yeah in the cabinet over there."

The two enjoy their morning drinks while Buffy downstairs is trying to get upstairs with her crutches and her broken arm. She heads upstairs with only Angels shirt on and gets a poptart from Angels office. Willow and Angel are sitting in the little living area and talking when they notice Buffy walking up stumbling up without her crutches.

"Buffy you need your crutches." Angel states sternly.

"No, Angel I'll be fine I've been doing this for seven years I think I know how to take care of myself." Buffy explains stumbling over.

"Buffy you have also died multiple times, sooo." Willow explains with a great amount of care.

"I understand you care for me but I'll be fine I promise." Buffy complains while she stumbles down into a chair.

They all sit down and eat and drink some breakfast, until Buffy takes a swig of Angels drink until she spits it back into the cup with disgust.

"Ewwwwww. That was disgusting." Buffy with revolution on her face.

"Buffy now I have to get a new cup." Angel complains

"No you don't, it's just like you are making out with her." Willow states laughing.

"Thanks Willow, that's a little weird." Angel says while taking a small sip of his coffee, "it isn't that bad."

Cordelia walks in with them all having breakfast and doesn't even find it weird that Willow is there. Cordelia just lays walks over and gets coffee but adds creamer and sugar and also grabs a poptart. Everyone just going on with their normal everyday life, well except Buffy and Willow but once Angel finished his coffee he began research on the demon that attacked them a couple days before. Angel finds out that the demon was called Sabnock and he came from a hell dimension. Buffy goes down to the apartment and tries to train but then Angel walks down and see's her training.

"Buffy, what the hell are you doing down here?"

"I'm training can't you tell."

"You just got out of the hospital last night and now you're trying to train."

"I need to prepare for the demon."

"No I have it under control. You need to heal."

"Fine, but I want to train and I know I need to heal but this helps."

"You'll have to take it slow and easy, understand."

Buffy and Angel head back upstairs to find that everyone had arrived and Buffy was in her workout clothes she heads to the bookshelves and starts practicing balance on the tops only to find someone there.

"Yaah. Who are you?" Buffy said ready to fight.

"Buffy whats wrong." Angel said as he was walking up, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the person who you will learn as a friend." the mysterious person tells.

The mysterious man ran out through the broken window that was half covered with an old, empty bookshelf covering it. Buffy and Angel ran to where the others were and told them about the mysterious man that was in the bookshelf area. The group wonder about the mystery man and how he got in without being heard or seen. Buffy remembers what the man said to them.

"The man said something about soon becoming our friend sometime soon. What do you think that means?" Buffy asked worriedly and confused at the same time.

"I mean it could be like how Spike was how he was semi-trustworthy, and tried to be good but also evil." Angel explains somewhat confused.

"Should we be worried about who he is?" Cordelia asks.

"No I don't think so I mean right now he seems to only have seen me and Angel." Buffy explains.

They all continue on with their day but do a little research and all try to understand how or why all these demons are coming now and should they go back to Sunnydale and figure out if it's the hellmouth or if it's something in L.A. The team have to make harsh decisions but come to the conclusion that the demons are definitely coming from Sunnydale after Willow explains what's going on in Sunnydale.

Days later the team has made a decision on if they are moving back to Sunnydale. Angel knows that is he follows his heart, but if he follows his head he will stay in L.A. While Cordelia just wants to find someone who knows her secret and will still love her no matter how annoying she can be at times. Buffy wants Angel no-matter how much of a struggle there is between them, and even if we couldn't have a future together now we'll always find a way. Many of the people in the group have to make a difficult decision of love or mind.

Angel wants to be with Buffy and he doesn't care where they are. So he wants to just see how it goes until Buffy decides to go home, and then he'll decide what to do. But Coredelia on the other hand kinda wants to move back and see the old town again.

They fall asleep on the floor upstairs researching the demon, except Willow who seemed to do an all nighter. They didn't really find anything on him other than his name and what he looks like. They gave up on finding out information and started preparing weapons.

"What if the demon heads towards Sunnydale? All demons seem to." Angel says looking at his crossbow.

"I mean it could, and it could also have thought we weren't who we are. Does that make any sense?" Buffy says confusingly.

"Yeah, Buffy it makes a some sense, since you were both caught off guard." Willow conveys.

"Yeah, but he could also be heading to Sunnydale." Cordelia complains while whittling a stake,"I hate doing this."

"But we need to get weapons ready for Angels fight." Willow explains

The group continue working on the weapons while Angel begins to pack boxes of his and Buffy's items that are at his apartment. Buffy is working on balance without her brace on and falls when Angel walks in.

"Hey Buffy, you training?"

"Yaaaeh. You scared me."

"Sorry I thought you would hear the elevator."

"No, I didn't. You really need to stop the whole silent guy thing."

"What do you want me to stop my feet or yodel, like you want me to do in a cemetery."

"You remember that?"

"Yeah, it was funny when you fell in the grave."

"That was not funny."

"Yes it was."

"You're so mean."

Buffy and Angel pack up their stuff and grab all the weapons they could find in the apartment. They had found a crossbow, stakes, crosses, axes, and nunchucks. They brought it all up and began sharpening everything, they split up and begin looking for the demon. Buffy and Angel on one team and everyone else on the other team, Buffy and Angel take the sewers and the others took the streets.


End file.
